The Swan Pony
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: A pony version of the Swan Princess. My second AppleSpike fanfiction.
1. Prologue

The Swan Pony

Prologue

Princess Twilight Sparkle sat on a throne next to her husband, Prince Flash Sentry, in their Canterlot castle. They were happily conversing when a guard rushed in.

"Your Highnesses!" he bowed before them.

"Yes?" said Twilight.

"We found an egg outside."

"An egg?" she questioned.

"Yes, Your Majesty." he nodded to another guard to bring in a cart with a purple speckled egg. He turned back to the royals asking, "What should we do with it?"

"Bring it here." she ordered. When it came closer to her, she magically lifted it. Just like that, it hatched and revealed a baby dragon. "Aww…" she admired it. "Flash, I think I would like to keep him as a son."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright; besides, he is a cute little guy. Can we call him Spike?"

"Prince Spike… I guess that could work."

The adopted parents played with their new son while the guards gave each other confused looks.

Just south of Canterlot was the small kingdom of Pony-Ville. King Macintosh anxiously awaited the birth of his new baby brother or sister. Their parents decided to step down from their thrones and let Big Mac take over for them. Then happily, a sister was born, a princess… And she was given the name, Apple Jack.

Delegates of royalty came from all around to offer gifts to the princess. Among them were Princess Twilight and Prince Flash with Spike. The babies looked at each other in liking. Twilight had in her hoof a golden necklace with a jeweled apple in it. Spike fussed and grabbed for it. He threw it to baby Apple Jack and she caught it. Twilight knew it would be very hard for her son to be loved by a pony, but seeing the connection between the princess and him, maybe there was a chance. It was then that King Big Mac and her thought of the same idea: Spike and Apple Jack would be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love, and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to them all was another plan. That of the evil unicorn, Sombra. Apple Jack's birth was of little concern, for he was about to take over Pony-Ville by means of dark magic of fear and hatred. On the eve of his assault, Big Mac attacked and plunged Sombra's powers to darkness. With the help of the great princesses, Celestia and Luna, they turned Sombra into shadow and banished him to the frozen North. Before he was completely banished, he gave a shout to Big Mac, saying, "I'm not done with you yet! Someday, I'll get my power back! And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will-be- **Minnnne!" **he yelled as he was thrown in his frozen prison.

In time, the threat was forgotten, as all hopes turned to that not too distant summer, when Spike and Apple Jack would meet…

_**AN: This was inspired by Brush Stroke's PMVs of The Swan Pony on YouTube and Fluttershy: An Anastasia Au by TheLocalCrazyPerson.**_


	2. This is My Idea

This is My Idea

Cheese Sandwich watched from the castle watchtower. He hollered out, "Here they come!" He saw the train coming into the station.

Twilight and Spike stood in front of the castle doors while the train pulled in. Big Mac carried his little sister on his back when arriving to greet them.

Cheese blew a flugelhorn poorly above them. Big Mac cleared his throat, "Princess Twilight, it is with great-" He was interrupted by the flugelhorn, to which all four royals had to cover their ears.

Twilight shouted, "Cheese! Stop!"

He did stop and yelled out, "Sorry!"

She sighed and took over introductions, "Welcome to our fair kingdom, Macintosh, and to you, young princess."

Big Mac lifted Apple Jack down. She was hesitant to move forward.

"Go on, Spike…" Twilight whispered.

"But, Mother…"

"No buts, Spike." she magically moved him as Apple Jack moved towards him.

Barely looking at her, he greeted, "Hello, Princess Apple Jack. I'm very please to meet you."

"Please ta meet you, Prince Spike." she bowed her head, scaring Spike into running back.

"Ahem." Twilight pointed him back.

Spike slowly walked back, took Apple Jack's hoof, and grimaced while the young mare waited impatiently. He bended down, kissed her hoof, and cried, "Yuck!" In his mind, he was going, "_I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't wrestle, buck or box!"_

In AJ's mind, "_He looks conceited…"_

_ "What a total bummer…"_

"_If I get lucky, I'll get cutie-pox!"_

"_So happy you could come."_

_ "So happy to be here."_

"_How I'd like to run!"_

Apple Jack sang through gritted teeth, _"This is not my idea…"_

_ "This isn't my idea…"_

"_Of fun!"_

Moments later, as Twilight and Big Mac were going around the castle, the princess sang.

"_The children seem to get along quite nicely."_

"_We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks!"_

"_My dear Big Mac, that's my point precisely!"_

_ "It's such good parenting…"_

_ "And politics; so happy we agree…"_

_ "I think we got a deal."_

_ "Spike is quite a catch!"_

_ "This is my idea…"_

_ "This is my idea…"_

_ "Of a match!"_

_ "And such fun!" _ she said.

Slowly, a couple years went by.

Big Mac was waiting outside the Pony-Ville castle, "_"Sweet Celestia, AJ, don't dawdle! We can't keep Spike waiting!"_

Apple Jack called out from the balcony, "_"I haven't packed, or washed my mane, and Brother, trains make me sick!"_

In Canterlot.

Twilight goes into Spike's room, "_They soon will be arriving. Is that the respect you're showing?"_

_ "Don't make me kiss her hoof again. I swear I'm gonna be sick!"_

When they met them at the station, Big Mac sang.

"_One day, Prince Spike will be her intended!"_

_ "Splendid!"_

Spike and Fluttershy moved down the stairway, with Apple Jack galloping right behind them.

"_We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her!"_

_ "_Hey, wait up!"

"Quick, fly, Fluttershy!" They made it into a tree house in the gardens.

_ "When picking teams…"_

_ "Or friends…" _sang Fluttershy.

_ "I never choose her!"_

_ "You'd think we should be more nice?" _Fluttershy sang.

_ "This really isn't fair!" _AJ sang below.

_ "I really couldn't care!"_

_ "Boy, it's all or none!" _she kicked the tree with her hind legs and it all came crashing down. As they were leaving…_ "This is not my idea…"_

Both Spike and Fluttershy sang, _"This isn't my idea of fun!" _

Ponies around them in both kingdoms sang,_ "Long before they met, Spike and Apple Jack were destined to be wedded!"_

Throughout the winter, Spike and Apple Jack sat comfortly in their own castle homes.

Spike's servants sang out, _"However, any pony could see… the only point on which they didn't disagree…"_

AJ's servants sang, "_Was that the very thought of summertime… Was dreaded!"_

Another Summer Sun of loathing had arrived. By this point, Apple Jack got her cutie mark. Big Mac had to pull her out of the cart while Twilight had to get Spike down from a tree.

Spike sang, _"She tries to talk me into being louder; she's always flirting with the castle guards."_

_ "I think you really sort of like her. Tell her!"_

_ "I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards! Four sevens and a ten…"_

_ "I think I've won again."_

_ "Every time she's won!"_

_ "This is my idea…"_

_ "This isn't my idea…"_

_ "Of fun!"_

While on a carriage ride around Canterlot, the ponies sang, _"We need a royal wedding… I'd love to be invited! At least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes!" _

As usual, Apple Jack and Big Mac took their leave.

"_Someday these two will marry… Two lands will be united! And with some luck, their marriage may result in lower taxes!"_

During that winter, Big Mac wrote to Twilight, "_"What if AJ doesn't go for the merger?"_

Twilight responded, _"Urge her!"_

A grown Apple Jack and a grown, but still short, Spike paced their rooms. Their guardians tried to come in, but they won't let them. Both sang out of frustration, _"For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed! Every Summer Sun til Running Leaves!"_

_ "All their pushing and annoying hints!"_

_ "I've got bruises with his claw-prints!"_

They got pushed into the ballroom.

"_I could do much better, I am sure!"_

_ "He's so immature!" _

They turned to see each other…both with looks of amazement.

"_I see him smiling and my knees start buckling… I see inside him and my doubts are gone…"_

"_She started out as such an ugly duckling, and somehow suddenly became a swan…"_

"_So happy to be here…"_

"_Till now, I never knew…"_

"_It is you I've been dreaming of!"_

"_This is my idea…"_

"_This is my idea…"_

Big Mac and Twilight rushed in, _"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion!"_

The servants all walked in and sang in harmony,_ "This is my idea! Such a good idea, what a good idea! Such a powerful and magic potion! This is exactly my idea of…"_

"_Love…"_

They dance romantically for a bit… even it was kind of awkward.

"_This is my idea…"_

"_This is my idea…"_

Both sang, _"This is my idea of…"_

A choir of mares sang while they had their first kiss,_ "Love…"_


	3. Spike Loses His Queen

Spike Loses His Queen

When he pulled away, Spike turned to the crowd and declared, "Arrange the marriage!"

The audience gave out a huge cheer, but Apple Jack felt unsure and shouted out, "Wait!"

The crowd went into complete silence.

"What? What is it?" Spike asked, "You're all I ever wanted. You're beautiful!"

"Well, thank you. But what else?"

"What else?"

"Is beauty all that matters?"

Big Mac cleared his throat and shook his head; AJ gave him a glare.

Twilight said through gritted teeth, "Spike… What else…?"

"I uh… Uh, what else is there?" he shrugged.

On the side, Rarity smacked her face while Twilight dropped her jaw and Big Mac had wide eyes. Apple Jack could only lower her head in sadness.

The carriage was ready to go as Big Mac and Apple Jack were ready to set for home.

"We tried, Princess Twilight." Big Mac said, "No pony can't say we didn't try."

"Yes…"

"Say good-bye, AJ."

Apple Jack had her head turned away, "Good-bye."

"Good-bye…?"

"Prince Spike."

Twilight nudged him, "Mother…"

"Spike…"

He sighed, "Good-bye, Princess."

The king and princess headed into the carriage. Apple Jack gave one last look before she got in, but Spike turned his head away. She solemnly got in and the carriage rolled away. He looked up in regret.

Twilight stomped back into the castle, yelling, "All these years of planning… Wasted!"

That night, it was cloudy and stormy. Spike, Fluttershy, and Rarity were in one of the game rooms with Spike and Fluttershy playing chess, but Spike was pacing back and forth while Rarity was lecturing on what happened that day.

"'What else is there?' She says, 'Is beauty all that matters?' and you say, 'What else is there?'!"

"It was dumb, I know!"

"Have you ever considered writing a book? _How to Offend Mares in Five Syllables or Less._"

"Um, it's your turn, Spike." said Fluttershy.

Spike made his move without realizing the mistake he made, "I didn't know what else to say! Give me a break!"

"Oh, dear… You lost your queen, Spike."

"Ugh! That's twice in one day!"

"Think, you're a smart dragon; you must see something other than Apple Jack's beauty," Rarity told him.

"Of course! She's like, you know? And how about… and then…? Am I right?"

Rarity had her eyebrow raised while Fluttershy gave him a confused look.

"I don't how to say it! Wait… I'll prove to her! I'll prove my love!" he saw a move he could make and shouted, "Checkmate!"

Fluttershy looked down in surprise, "Huh?"

It started to lightning as a shadowy figure saw a carriage approach on the road.

"Today's the day…" the figure hissed, "Everything you own… everything you love… Will be mine…"

In the carriage, Big Mac asked, "I don't get it. What else did you want him to say to you?"

"I need to know if he loves me, for just bein' me…"

The carriage screeched to a halt and Big Mac looked out to see a shadow with glowing eyes blocking the way. To him, it seemed all too familiar… "Stay here." he ordered to Apple Jack.

The shadow then made a menacing chuckle and launched itself into the ground…

Spike and the two mares were making their way down the stairs when suddenly, the front doors burst open. A guard entered and dropped down.

The dragon prince rushed over to him, "It's one of King Mac's guards!"

"We… were attacked…" the guard was saying, "A dark shadow…"

"AJ…" Spike said under his breath and he rushed out.

"Spike, wait!" Rarity called out, but Spike was too far ahead.

With the help of his chariot pullers, he arrived at the scene of the carriage that was tipped over. He shouted as searched around, "Apple Jack! AJ!" Then, he saw at his feet her golden necklace with the apple jewel on it. He picked it up, remembering he was told that he gave it to her on the day of her birth.

Suddenly, he heard a groan coming from some shrubs and found Big Mac, injured.

"King Mac!" he rushed to his aid.

"Spike…"

"Who did this?!"

"It came so quickly. A dark shadow overwhelmed us…"

"Where's AJ?"

"Listen, Spike, it's not what it seems… It is not what it seems."

"What's not? Where is Apple Jack?!"

"AJ… she's… gone…" he sniffled.

"Here," Spike ordered to his guards, "take him back to Canterlot and get a doctor. See to it he'll be alright."

The guards nodded and helped Big Mac into the chariot. Once they had lifted off and were out of sight, Spike looked at the necklace again and screamed high to the sky, "No! AJ!" He kneeled down in sorrow.

Just north of Canterlot was a mighty empire, or at least it was mighty, since it was ruled under the tyranny of an evil unicorn. The ponies who were once happy there now were sad and enslaved. Near the empire was a lake, which was currently occupied by an orange swan.

The evil unicorn, Sombra, was on the banks, "Don't be sad, my little pony princess… The spell doesn't even last the whole day… When the moon comes up…"

On cue, Luna raised the moon from afar. Its reflection touched the swan from underneath and the water surrounded her. She transformed back into a pony. Meanwhile, not too far away but still unnoticeable to Sombra, two mares by the names of Maud and Trixie watched the transformation.

"And that is how it is done every night… But only if you are on the lake…"

A pink pony with long straight hair nervously moved towards him, "Um… King Sombra?"

"What?!" he barked at her.

"The crystal ponies are griping about their freedom again. And I was wondering the same thing."

"You'll be free when I say you're free! Right now, you serve to me!"

"Yes, sir…" Pinkamena backed down.

"Now… where were we? Ah, yes… Princess, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure, but what I really want is your brother's kingdom…"

"What for?! You obviously have your own!"

"Perhaps… but I don't want one kingdom; I want them all… And the first one I plan to take over is yours… but I can't do that without us being married…"

AJ nearly gagged at the suggestion, "Oh, there is no way I could ever be saddled to a vermin like you!" she started to trot off.

"I wouldn't advise that… Once the moonlight leaves the lake, you'll turn back into a swan… No matter where you are…"

Apple Jack stopped in her tracks, turning back to him in fury, "You no good… low down…"

But he just grinned evilly.


End file.
